Please Remember Me
by SerenadeKnight44
Summary: A short story, set to go in the tune of "Please Remember Me" by Tim McGraw, It's a little old, but I hope you still enjoy it!


** Please Remember Me**  
Written by Prince Tiger R. Blood  
7-20-02 at 8:11 p.m.  
Rating: PG   
Number of Chapters: 5 

_**Disclaimer: Please note that all Final Fantasy characters/creatures/locations belong to Squaresoft, and the lyrics from "Please Remember Me" belong to Tim McGraw.**_

Garnet Alexandros sighed as she sat on her throne overlooking the colossal city of Alexandria, her kingdom, in which so much had happened over the years. The sun was just beginning it's ascend into the crystal clear sky and nothing could have ruined this perfect day, except something was missing.

_ When all our tears have reached the sea  
__Part of you will live in me_

She remembered the day he returned. How she longed for his soothing touch, his magical smile and his way of saying, "everything would be okay", but everything wasn't okay. He was gone, left to pursue something in which she hasn't been informed off. Something that was troubling him troubled her too, but he had remained silent on the subject.

_ Way down deep inside my heart  
The days keep coming without fail _

A soft wind began to blow, but it just wasn't the same. Nothing would ever change the fact that he was gone. She had protection from the knights of Alexandria, but it just wasn't worth a thing without him, the one who had shown her the world, one she has only read in books before.

_ A new wind is gonna find your sail  
And that's where your journey starts_

Tears began to drip down her face like a light rainshower. She questioned her loyalty to him. Had she done something wrong? What if he had found a new girl? No, that cannot be true. She phased back to the day when she was to become queen, and he had given her once-thought-to-be final farewell. She had seen that look of despair and pain in his eyes, his crackling voice speaking a silent goodbye.

_ Chorus _

_ You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as a river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me _

What if he was hurt? She could send help immediately with the sound of her voice, but what could it do, she was the only one who could get through to him. Reflections shined back on the day when he wanted no part in anyone and tried to escape the true face of his mission on Terra, his home planet where he was known not by his name, but his nickname "The Angel of Death" He had defied fate by coming to Gaia, but so many questions were left unanswered.

_ Just like the waves down by the shore  
We're gonna keep on coming back for more _

Her long, white dress shimmered as the sun-approached high noon. She enjoyed feeling beautiful, but the most beautiful things could never be replaced nor return to their rightful homes. Whether he wanted to return to her or not was his decision and his decision alone. But, the thought of that feeling tore her heart into pieces of loneness.

_ Cause we don't ever wanna stop  
Out in this brave new world you seek  
Oh, the valleys and the peaks  
And I can see you on the top _

The only thing she could do was wait…the thing she hated most. Wait, for him to return to her. She longed for him to call her "Dagger" again, for that nickname of hers had brought back so many memories of the days long past. His over-easy attitude was something hard to find, his corny jokes always brought a smile to her face, and more than the times she could count had he returned to her when she was lost…except for this time.

_ Chorus _

_ You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as a river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me _

The sun began to fall, signaling the end of the day…another day without him. She retreated to the interior of her castle where she would sleep in the same old bedroom, with guards standing outside her door protecting her with her life. Didn't their lives mean anything to them? She signed believing it could not be helped, it was a tradition that had started way beyond her years, and it would continue for as long as it was meant to last, and she would not eradicate it. Just once more in her life would she want to see the world, meet all sorts of people, journey on countless adventures, but all that would be worthless without her angel, the one who'd swept her off her feet. The thoughts of him returning brought a sparkle to her eyes and a smile to her lips. The more she thought about him, the more meaning he would have to her life.

_ Bridge _

_ Remember me when you're out walking  
When snow falls high outside your door  
Late at night when you're not sleeping  
And moonlight falls across your floor  
When I can't hurt you anymore..._

As Garnet drifted off to sleep, she dreamed sweet dreams of him, the one whom she loved with all her heart. The dreams would never depart and were enough to satisfy her until they became reality. When he came back, she would be ready, and they would never lose touch again, ever. He was hers, and that feeling was destined to remain forever.

_ Chorus _

_ You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as a river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me_

"I love you Zidane…"

_ Please remember me.._

_**Author's Note: Well, this came out better than I had expected! Of course, when I read the lyrics, I instantly thought of my favorite couple :) This fic is actually pretty old and I had forgotten about it until just recently, so now you all were able to read it . Thanks for reading and review if you so wish to.  
**_


End file.
